Blood Burner
by Reaper Of Hades
Summary: a R V fan fic


Chapter : I swear it Tsukune watched as his body moved of it's own accord. He watched as his fingernails dug into the side of Moka's body. Tsukune felt tears fall from his eyes as he felt Moka-sans blood flow down his fingertips and onto the floor. 'Stop please you have to stop this ' 'Stop? You don't seem to get it do you HUMAN? I will never stop the feeling of blood rushing out and across my body, as I kill no I 'll never stop.' Tsukune went wide-eyed as he head what the dark voice said. 'Kill you're going to kill Moka-san no I won't let you.' The voice chuckled at that. 'I'd like to see you try.' With that the fight disappeared from in front of Tsukune's eyes. In its place were two people standing in front of him to his right was himself. Brown hair, chocolate eyes, prim and proper school uniform, the whole package. To his left however stood a being that sent a shiver up Tsukune's spine. The being looked a lot like Tsukune however his hair was a brilliant silver color with red eyes and a maniacal grin. A cold voice rang out through the darkness.

"Welcome Human I am surprised to see one such as you here." Tsukune looked around the darkness hoping to find the voice that was speaking to him.

"Where are you?" The voice chuckled.

"Calm yourself child I will not harm you." Tsukune glared into the darkness and thought. 'Yeah I've heard that before.' The voice chuckled again.

"Yes I suppose you have however now it is time Tsukune." Tsukune raised an eyebrow at this.

"Time time for what?" Tsukune could feel the voice smirk.

"It is time for you to make your decision and live or wish and die " This confused Tsukune.

"What decision?" Tsukune couldn't help but stare at the two figures in front of him, as reality seemed to smack him in the face.

"It seems you have figured it out your choice stands before you Tsukune do you want to be human or Ghoul?" Tsukune thought about the question for a minute. 'Why what kind of choice is this would anyone really choose to be a ghoul.' The cold voice chuckled as it heard Tsukune's thoughts.

"If you choose Ghoul then Akashiya Moka dies " Tsukune was about to yell out human when the voice continued.

"If you choose human however Akashiya Moka will fall in love with you be forced to marry a vampire and die unhappy make your decision now Aono Tsukune." Tsukune stared into the darkness. 'How can I make such a decision to live as a human and make Moka-chan suffer or live as a Ghoul and allow her to die what am I going to do?' Tsukune thought about it for a minute and had finally made his decision. Lifting his eyes from the ground Tsukune said.

"I I have made my decision." The voice was intrigued.

"Oh? Then state it so that I may continue onwards." Tsukune looked up picturing Moka's smiling face in his mind. ' I'm sorry Moka-chan.' Turning away from the two figures that stood before him Tsukune yelled.

"I choose death!" The voice chuckled at this.

"Oh really boy then what is your wish? To live again and have Moka love you? For your parents to be the most wealthy people on the planet? Speak boy I don't have all eternity." Tsukune pictured Moka's face in his mind again and gave off a sad smile.

"I wish I wish that Moka could find a monster that her parents would approve of and that she loves I wish that Moka lives and dies happily with a family that loves her and that she loves back I wish I wish Moka was given everything she could ever want that is my wish and I'm giving my life for it." The voice smiled down at the small dying human and smiled. 'Hmm this human has shown great kindness and love for one that should have been his enemy you will be missed Aono Tsukune.'

"Your will is done." All Tsukune saw was a flash of light and then darkness. Tsukune was jolted out of the darkness to the feeling of water cascading down upon him. Opening his eyes Tsukune found himself in the same old building, the sprinkler system on, and there in front of him barely standing up was Moka-san. Her silver hair flowed down her back, her red eyes looked tired from the fight, and her cloths sticking to her body because of the blood and water. Tsukune felt like smacking himself.

Moka-san what the hell are you doing get out from under the sprinklers. All you're doing is hurting yourself." Moka's eyes were wide as Tsukune said that. 'Why does she look so ' That is when everything started coming back to him him turning into a Ghoul the black room giving up his life so that Moka could be happy everything. 'Was it was it just a dream?' Tsukune almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar cold voice whisper. 'Not quite.' Tsukune calmed his beating heart and asked. 'Then why am I here I should by al extensive rights be dead?' The voice chuckled. 'What you wished for was for Moka to be happy with a monster her parents could accept am I right?' Tsukune mentally nodded to the voice and waited for further explanation. 'The only person Moka would be happy with is you. Whether she knows it or not. So I did the only thing I could I brought you back to life, and used the humans ability of adaptation to turn you into a monster.' This confused Tsukune. 'Okay two questions one is what do you mean Humans ability of adaptation, and two what exactly did you turn me into?' The voice chucked at this. "When the gods set forth evolution each one had wanted a special something for their species. Jashin, the god of blood and violence, created the vampires. They have the ability to turn their demonic Aura into strength. However because of this they are anemic and have to drink the blood of other beings, and could not touch the purifying qualities of water. Tsukuyomi, the goddess of the moon, created the werewolves. They posses the ability to turn into a humanoid wolf as well as move at super speeds. However because of this their power is determined by the Moon cycle. The larger the moon the stronger they are. Kami, the Shinto spirit, created the humans; they have the ability to adapt to anything given the right pressure. However because of this their bodies are weaker then almost any other being Now you Tsukune you are the first of my species.' Tsukune's eyes widened. 'But that means that you're a god?' The voice chuckled. 'Quite right Tsukune-kun but I'm not just any god no I am one of the most powerful beings in existence my name is Shinigami and you are the first of many beings I like to call Chi ba-na' Tsukune raised a mental eyebrow at this. 'A Blood Burner?' The voice chuckled. 'Quite right my dear boy you see I took the powers from your Ghoul and added them to the adaptation powers of your Human half, and I'll give you a guess what I got?' Tsukune feeling a head ache coming on asked. 'What did you get?' Tsukune could feel the Shinigami grinning at his question. 'What I got was a creature that had the powers of a vampire, and the physical adaptation of a human the Chi ba-na.' Tsukune mentally raised an eyebrow at that. 'So then why can I touch water if I'm like a vampire?' 'Yes you are like a vampire in the ability to turn your demonic energies into strength, you also have a few other powers that I helped along however your weakness is completely different.' This confused Tsukune. 'Okay then what is my weakness?' The voice chuckled deeply inside of Tsukune's mind. 'There is a reason I called your race the Chi ba-na Tsukune-kun your weakness is similar to those of the vampire however unlike the vampires need to drink blood you have to set someone's blood aflame.' With this explanation Tsukune gave the most intelligent answer he could. 'Huh?' The voice chuckled again. 'What I mean boy is you must excite someone make them horny if you will ' Tsukune froze at this and asked. 'So if I don't excite someone I'll just get weak again right?' The voice gave out a sad sigh. 'Not quite you see Tsukune unlike blood which is a physical need to a vampire yours is a psychological need if you go to long without exciting someone then you will turn into a ghoul again until that need is met.' Tsukune stared off into space and thought. 'So if I don't have sex with some girl then I'm going to end up raping someone?' The Shinigami raised an eyebrow. 'Sex I never once mentioned sex.' 'But you said I have to excite someone right?' The voice chuckled again. 'That is right Tsukune excite someone. Not fuck them. All you have to do is make a girl wet or make a guy pop a boner and you'll be satisfied for a small amount of time. Now sex would hold you over longer however it isn't necessarily something I would resort to first.' Tsukune shivered as the Shinigami made his second suggestion. 'That is really gross.' The god of death chuckled at Tsukune's words. 'Good to know I don't have to worry about you swinging the wrong way and letting my species die out on me with the first one after all we both only get one shot at this.' Tsukune shook his head clearing it of the death gods voice when he realized that Moka was still trapped under the falling water. To worried that should she move Tsukune would attack her. Tsukune looked down at the water pooling at his feet, and gasped. Instead of his usual dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Tsukune saw that he now possessed pure silver hair, fangs, and eyes solid red cornea, sclera, pupil all solid red. Raising his head to look Moka in the eye he couldn't help but gasp again as he saw the powerful discharge Moka's powers gave off as the water connected with her ivory skin. Tsukune shot towards her. Pushing his demonic energy into his feet on an accident in hopes of getting more distance with each step.

Moka seeing his advance and new form tried to get into an attack position and failed. Moka watched his advance the sides of her vision going black. 'No I can't pass out I have to save Tsukune '

Tsukune appeared beside her just in time to catch her as she started to fall back wards. Looking down at the silver haired beauty in his hands Tsukune smiled. 'Thank you Moka-chan and Moka-san because of you I am alive again and I'll make sure you are the happiest person on this planet I swear it.'  
> <p>


End file.
